Yuka Haruko
Appearance Yuka has long black hair with some strands over her shoulder. She has a plain white watering can on her at all times but never really uses it. She has Heartwarming green eyes, She wears White lace Stockings with white bows on the side and a grey cardigan over her uniform. Backstory Yuka had a generally normal life before her 2nd year of high school; Average sized friend group, nice family and one best friend. The thing she hated the most about it was when her Grandmother Eri Wantabe passed away peacefully, she was really close to her and loved helping her in the garden and with other things, Her death caused Yuka exhibit antisocial behavior and she didn't come out of her room for weeks nor did she let anyone come in, Other than her best friend; Himari Fujita (Possible Placeholder till I develop more OCs), she was the only person that helped Yuka through that rough time. In her first year of High School, She dedicated herself to gardening in memoriam to her deceased grandmother, She even wore a pink Kiku flower in her hair, Her grandmother's favorite. Her second year of High School was very different; she didn't wear the flower and barely made it to one gardening club meeting per week. She hung out in the Martial Arts club whenever she had the chance and always Sparred with others when presented the option, Her favorite people to spar with was Budo Masuta and Mina Rai as they were the strongest in the club, she occasionally beat Mina but could never beat Budo, no matter how hard she tried. Musume Ronshaku had gotten ahold of her phone once, quickly found out about Yukas' crush on Budo through text messages to Himari and sent the screenshots to almost everyone in the school, including Budo, Yuka was very embarrassed. Budo had definitely seen the screenshots but hadn't said a word about them to her, she was thankful to him for that. After that event, Budo seemed a little bit easier to verse when she sparred against him, but it might just be her imagination. Personality Yuka is a very Kind and soft-spoken person, she rarely gets in trouble and rarely gets into fights (Excluding her sparring sessions), she is a straight B student and intends to stay that way. Persona Yuka is a Heroic Student. If a camera is pointed at her, she will smile at the camera and blush a bit. If she witnesses murder, she will try to either kill or apprehend the murderer (depending on who they kill) which results in a struggle. If she wins, the murderer will be apprehended/killed/injured. If she loses, her fate is decided by the murderer. Relationships Himari Fujita: Best friend, Talks to this girl about all her personals. Budo Masuta: Close friend & Crush, loves sparring with him. Yume Sakura: Good friend, one of the few reasons she is still in the Gardening club. Mina Rai: Sworn Enemies, they spar at every possible chance they get to see who is stronger. Sho Kunin: Valued Acquaintance, Yuka hopes one day they could be friends, but is too shy to talk to him because of his popularity. Juku Ren: Acquaintance, neither dislikes nor particularly likes him, thinks he is very cute though. Shima Shita: Acquaintance, neither dislikes nor particularly likes her. Trivia Has severe arachnophobia. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Gardening Club Category:Allifts' OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Akademi High School